Triangular frame looms are used for weaving triangular shaped woven pieces which can be used as shawls or joined together for use as ponchos, afghans, bed throws and so forth. Usually, the frame comprises sections formed by three rails arranged in a right triangle so that two woven pieces joined along their hypotenuse form a square. The length of the sections formed by the rails in the triangular frame determines the size of the finished piece. For greater flexibility in design, it would be desirable if the effective length of the sections formed by the rails could be shortened.
Weaving on a triangular frame loom is different from weaving on a conventional floor loom or even a rectangular frame loom as there is no need to measure and cut warp yarns, to dress the loom with warp yarns or to wind shuttles with weft yarns before weaving. With a triangular frame loom (as more particularly described below), the entire operation can be done with a center pull ball of yarn.
Weaving on a triangular frame loom requires that there be an equal number of vertical pins in each section and that the pins intersect at the corners. It is also important that the spacing of the pins be uniform in each section and that there be no gaps at the corners. Adjustable weaving frames are available for rectangular weaving frames, hexagonal weaving frames and the like. No comparable provisions have been made for triangular weaving frames taking into consideration their peculiar requirements.
In view of the above, there is a need for a triangular weaving frame which can be adjusted in size.